


Wicked Games

by alittlepayneisgood



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom!Harry, Dominant!Harry, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Sub!Louis, Submissive!Louis, Top!Harry, Wicked Games, bottom!Louis, i'm so nervous about posting this omg, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepayneisgood/pseuds/alittlepayneisgood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the longest time, Harry has perfected ignoring drama on the internet. This time, he can’t ignore the tweets; it is eating him alive. He’s made it a challenge to get through every day smiling – oh, it’s a wicked game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no affiliation with the band or members therein. As far as I am aware, this is all just a figment of my over active imagination and nothing more. Thank you so much for reading, please let me know your opinions and suggestions!

((Inspired mostly by the bullshit tweet and ‘Wicked Games’ by The Weeknd))

———

Two weeks. That’s how long it took for Harry to crack, to throw on a shirt in place of his band t-shirt and go to the club – a club, any club, so long as it was loud and fast and dirty. He wanted to stop thinking about that stupid fucking tweet if it meant drinking himself into liver failure.

The thing was that Harry hadn’t breathed a word about the whole ordeal; when it happened he simply took a deep breath and excused himself from the room, blaming a headache for his early night. He had known the love he felt for Louis was unspoken, and he knew Louis had Eleanor. He also knew he was okay with that because he got to cuddle up behind the Yorkshire lad after long days, he could be the big spoon and breathe in that scent that felt like home. He could touch Louis, hold him, live for him – it didn’t need to be said, he could keep hope like a bird in a cage under his ribs because mostly it felt like no one had Louis the way Harry did. After that one night of laboured breathing and muffled sobs, he went on as normally as he dared muster – kept his distance in public, of course, as he’d been told to do for so long now, but he limped through the days like a kicked puppy, challenging himself to be as normal as possible; to push himself to cuddle and play even though his mind was screaming. He had been so sure of the love in Louis’ eyes, tricked by the distance between Eleanor and Louis, lulled by the fans’ assertion that they looked fake. Haz knew he never looked fake with Louis unless he was trying to be just friends.

And Louis, well, he bounded around larger-than-life after that tweet, as he always did, hugging Harry and tugging on his curls like nothing in the world could break them. He wasn’t to know that he was breaking the younger boy. Two weeks and Harry decided to be his own therapy, find the best looking person in the club and dance until he forgot, throw away money on sickly-sweet drinks and make someone love him for the night.

He didn’t forget.

It was some time way past three in the morning when he arrived at the front door, feeling all too sober for his hours wasted amongst strangers and noise, and it flew open almost immediately; he’d evidently been waited for.

“Haz! Mate, where’ve you been? The boys went home hours ago, been ringing you all night. You had me worried there.” He exhaled a drawn-out breath and put his hand on the taller boy’s shoulder.

“Didn’t think y’would even notice,” Harry spoke, stumbling a little as he knocked Louis’ hand from his shoulder to move further into the corridor, “seeing as it’s all just bullshit.”

“What you on at mate? I think you need to g-“

“What I need, Louis, is for you to get out of my fucking head for two minutes,” he was beginning to shout, turning back to Louis and advancing on him, “What I need is for you to stop calling me mate and then kissing me goodnight, stop looking at me like that then holding hands with her,” His voice dropped low then as he backed Louis up and put his hands on either side of the bewildered boy’s head against the wall, “Fuck, Louis, I need you.” He swooped in, crashing their lips together and kissing fast, a little too hard, taking the other boy’s lower lip into his mouth and nibbling. A gasp escaped Louis’ mouth, allowing the chance to dip his tongue in and kiss him deeply, hands simultaneously moving to cup the back of his neck, the other roaming up under Louis’ top. Though drunk, Harry could feel him kissing back, even if his hands insistently pushed against the tall boy’s chest. They broke apart for air, “What – are you doing?” Louis stared wildly at his friend.

Harry dropped onto his knees with practised ease and began to tug Louis free of his grey sweatpants and underwear, taking the other boy’s half-hard cock into his hand. “Tell me you don’t want me to touch you,” Harry said, his hand moving back and forth slowly, “Tell me, Lou.” He leaned forward then, licking out to taste the head of Louis’ cock before eagerly dipping down to lick a fat stripe up the entire underside. Through long lashes he looked up to see Louis staring at him in a mix of wonder and shock, lips parted and face flushed. He took Louis completely into his mouth, closing his eyes and hollowing his cheeks, sucking on the length and using his hand to pump what he couldn’t take just yet.

“I don’t want –“ Louis began, shocking Harry’s eyes open. The younger boy pulled back, making a popping sound as he attempted to move off Louis’ hardening cock. Louis reached out then, grabbing Harry’s hair and pushing him forward slightly. Tipping his own head back, he breathed, “Don’t want you to stop.”

With a sigh of what felt close to relief, Harry regained his control, “Gonna make you come, Lou. Turn!” Harry held him by the hips and moved him abruptly, arranging Louis so that he leaned against the wall with his back slightly arched. Harry took a moment to admire the view, “such a pretty ass, Lou, you were made for this,” he almost moaned, before taking a cheek in each hand to spread them, revealing the puckered ring of muscle. Moving forward, he flattened his tongue and licked, boldly, feeling the muscle flutter. He repeated this once, twice, before pointing his tongue and circling the flesh. “Fuck Har-“ Louis began, cutting off to bite a moan as Harry’s tongue pushed into his hole, in-out-in-out. “Please, I need –“

“No. You don’t get to tell me what you need, Louis. I’m going to show you, and don’t you dare touch yourself.” Harry sucked two of his own fingers into his mouth briefly to coat them, moving his hand back to Louis and sliding one finger entirely inside the boy before pulling back out. He gave Louis no time to adjust, half of him feeling that he didn’t want to be gentle when he himself ached so much. He kept a level pace until Louis’ grunts turned to soft gasps and keens, deciding then to add the second finger, “Harry! Ahh, fuck, so good – mmmf” Louis pushed back on Harry’s hand, meeting each thrust and moaning deeply with every crook of those long, incredible fingers. His cock was achingly hard and tapping against his stomach with each thrust, pre-come spreading. Harry’s own hard-on was bulging obscenely in his black jeans, needing attention.

He stopped then, pulling out and standing, noting that Louis made a noise of dissent as his fingers were removed. Quickly, he undid the belt, button, and zipper on his jeans to hastily push them down past his knees and discard them, Louis kicked the sweats from around his ankles as he did so, turning to face his best friend. As his cock sprang free, Harry noticed that Louis took the time to admire the sheer size of him – not only was he of impressive length, Harry had grown a lot in the last couple of years, from his broad and muscular shoulders to his impossibly long legs. Pulling Louis in by the back of the neck, Harry kissed him hungrily, his right hand dropping between them to wrap around both their dicks and pump firmly, they both bucked forward in an attempt to increase the friction between them.

“Has anyone ever made you feel this good, huh? No one can touch you like this but me. No one,” Harry growled. “No, fuck Harry please, please, it’s you, you, you” Louis babbled, lost in the feeling of Harry’s cock sliding against his own, wet with pre-come and saliva.

“Gonna fuck you,” he stated, before once again harshly turning the boy. With one hand at the base of Louis’ spine, he pressed firmly, bending him at a further angle. “So pretty bent over for me, you want my cock don’t you? Want to feel me, want to ride me,” he continued, “No one will make you feel like I’m gonna.” He spat into his own hand then and pumped himself a few times to ready himself before lining up the head of his cock with Louis’ pink hole. He pushed insistently forward, holding Louis’ hips to steady himself. Once halfway in, he stopped, rubbing almost soothing circles into the other boy’s skin. When Louis’ breathing began to calm, he continued until bottoming out. He built a fast rhythm, pounding deep and hard, “You look so fucking filthy right now, practically fucking yourself on me. You’ve been gagging for this – for me. Fuck Lou, so tight.” He reached between them and put a thumb against Louis’ entrance, feeling the way the skin stretched and fluttered around his cock.

“Mmmm, yes, Haz, fuck, so full, you’re so big.” Louis’ cock ached from being untouched, leaking heavily as he was pounded into insistently. He felt Harry pull out completely then, only to push back in with even more force, changing his angle slightly, “FUCK! There, oh, god, pleasepleaseplease harry don’t stop I need you –“

Harry’s hips snapped forward at that, “Wanna see your face as you moan for me like a slut.” With that he withdrew and picked Louis up, thickly toned legs automatically wrapped around Harry’s waist. They kissed heatedly, Louis’ hands pushing up the other boy’s shirt to reveal his defined abs which fluttered under Louis’ scrutiny. They broke apart, “My shirt – off,” Harry commanded, keeping his own large hands under Louis’ thighs, fingers digging into the flesh, massaging, admiring for as long as possible, leaning into Louis so that he could lift his arms and keep Louis held up. The older boy obeyed before removing his own t-shirt, throwing them carelessly. Lifting Louis to re-enter him, Harry began settling in slowly, the head of his cock nuzzling against the bundle of nerves inside of Louis. The latter gasped and clawed at Harry’s back in desperation, “yes yes yes so good there please babe please,” he rambled.

“Shut up, Louis,” Harry stated, refusing to give up control, before lifting the boy and swiftly lowering him again onto his cock, less careful, less gentle. He thrust up to meet Louis each time, hips snapping forward. His head dropped, focusing on biting and sucking Louis’ neck as he thrust, wanting to mar and lay claim to his boy. He bit down as Louis’ muscles clenched and unclenched around him, making him speed up. Each thrust made Louis’ aching erection slide against their stomachs, providing a small amount of friction. Harry took one hand from holding up the older lad and wrapped it firmly around, “come on, fuck, Louis, want you to come. Come for me babe,” he grunted, breathing laboured and muscles burning with the unrelenting pace. With a flick of his wrist on the down stroke and his thumb brushing the tip of the now near-purple head, Louis lasted three strokes before he felt the heat coil in his stomach, tingles growing from his centre and spreading quickly across his limbs, “Ha-Harry fuck m’gonna come – Haz! Unnng-!” Harry could feel him tightening even further around his cock and moved faster in return, pumping Louis’ dick more hastily. Finally the sensation was too much, Louis came with a shout of Harry’s name, spilling over his hand, come shooting between them, some streaking into the taller boy’s curls. Harry pounded unrelentingly, both hands holding Louis’ thighs once again as he fucked into the smaller boy, once, twice, three times before coming inside of him, riding the sensation as Louis whimpered with oversensitivity. He groaned and bit down on Louis’ shoulder, standing still as his breathing evened, not wanting to break the silence as they came down.

Harry pulled out eventually, looking at Louis and feeling a sudden fear clutch his heart – what now? There was no going back from that. “Louis, I-“

“Shut up, Haz” Louis said, kissing him softly, “We’ll fix it all in the morning – there’s so much but. Just – sleep now, with me. C’mon” and as he was guided by the only boy he’d ever loved to the bed they shared more nights than not, Harry let himself listen to the soft chirp of the bird in his cage and laid to rest his wicked game.

He stepped quickly into their bathroom to grab a towel, cleaning Louis up after come had dripped obscenely down his thighs. Taking his time, Harry smiled at the older boy. “We’re good?"

"We're good."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please check out my tumblr (alittlepayneisgood) and have a great day :)


End file.
